Hate & Love
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: It wasn't a secret that Derek didn't like Stiles and didn't fully trust him either but whenever Stiles is in trouble he always finds himself right by his side. AU Rated M for language.


Derek was skipping fourth period like he usually does when he walked past the boy's locker room. He stopped when he heard yelling and went inside. Stiles was lying on the floor trying to shield himself from the onslaught of feet and fists. The next thing Derek knew he had Jackson by the throat against the opposite of lockers. "If you ever put your hands on him again I will fucking kill you." He growled out. He let go of Jackson and he ran out of the locker room with his friends. Turning back to Stiles he smiled. "Are you okay?"

Stiles groaned and sat up against the lockers. "Yeah I'm alright." One hand was wrapped around his waist while the other was using his shirt to stop his bloody lip. Even though he was in pain he smiled up at Derek. "Once again you've come to my rescue. I'm starting to think that you're stalking me Derek Hale."

"It's not my fault that you're always getting your ass kicked." Derek said leaning on the opposite lockers and folded his arms.

"You don't always have to come to my rescue." Stiles said. "Why are you always showing up when I'm in trouble, I thought you hated me?"

"I do hate you." Derek said. "I hate it more when you get hurt."

"You almost sound like you care about little old me." Stiles said.

"Well I don't." Derek said holding out his hand. "Come on you should go get cleaned up." He helped Stiles up and for a second got lost in his eyes.

Stiles noticed how the smile slowly went away from Derek's face and his eyes slowly drifted down to his lips. "Derek?"

Derek stopped and looked back up at Stiles eyes. "I better go." He said. "Are you going to be okay?"

Stiles slowly nodded. "I'll be okay." He waited until Derek left before gathering his stuff and leaving the locker room.

**The next day**

Derek was Stiles at his locker and went right over to him. "Hey Stilinski."

"Hale." Stiles said not looking over at him. "What can I help you with this morning?"

"I was just checking that you were okay." Derek said. "So what did you tell you dad what happened?" He turned and looked around the crowded hallway.

"No." Stiles said looking over at him. "I didn't want to worry him or anything. It was just a bloody lip and some sore ribs. I'm okay Derek so you don't have to keep asking me." He closed his locker. "I'll see you later." He said walking off.

**Later that same day**

Stiles was in the locker room after school when he felt eyes on him. When the feeling didn't go away he smiled. "Are you stalking me again Hale?" He was suddenly grabbed from behind by the waist and turned around. Soft lips met his own as he was pushed against the lockers. As the kiss got hotter Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, pulling him closer. He felt Derek's hand slide down his chest and under his shirt. He winced when Derek touched his chest.

Derek pulled back. "Sorry I forgot." He said, his arms making their way around Derek's waist.

"You know that there are people in the showers." Stiles said.

"So." Derek said resting his forehead against Stiles. "Why don't we give time something to watch." He kissed Stiles again. "I think it would be pretty hot."

"As much as I would like to I don't think it's a good idea." Stiles said. "Coach is in the office and we don't want to get caught, right?"

"Not by him." Derek said but he still didn't move from his spot.

"By the way what took you so long?" Stiles said. "I mean I've seen the way you've been looking at me, in the showers, in the halls and in class."

"I don't know what you're talking about Stilinski." Derek said.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit?" Stiles said sliding his hands down Derek's chest. "Everyone knows you want me so why don't you drop the act."

"It's not an act Stiles." Derek said.

"You care about me too." Stiles said. "I know you do, that's why you're always there for me. Does that mean it's a bad thing?"

"No." Derek said. "It doesn't feel so bad now."

"Don't worry it will be our little secret." Stiles said.

Derek smiled and shook his head. "I better go before we get caught."

"Maybe we'll see each other later." Stiles said.

Derek just shrugged and leans in to kiss Stiles once more before backing away. "I still hate you though." He said heading to the door.

Stiles turned back to his locker. "Sure you do."

Derek paused at the door and looked back at Stiles. Truth is he really did hate Stiles but he cared about him a lot more. He even though Stiles was the hottest guy in the school he would never admit it. He also would never admit that he loved him.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
